Reach out and touch someone
by XxUltraNovaxX
Summary: Ultranova has been San Ricardo's Hero for about a year, but the city Has never actually heard from it's hero. What happens when he finnally speeks out?


Reach out and touch someone

An Ultranova #1

Mallory Jameson, Channel 7 news anchor sat at her desk and applied her makeup as the 8:00AM news prepared to start, lights camera, action!" In the city of San Ricardo Texas home of Mendoza Power, Valhalla Studies, and most famously for the heroic young man Ultranova. It's been a year since he saved our city from chaos at the hands of terrorist Emilio Erickson A.K.A The Ring Leader! Since then Ultranova has swooped in and stopped muggings, bank robberies, terrorist attacks, but other than the obvious superhero stereotypes, he has donated large amounts of money to charities, all paid for in Spanish doubloons! Many reporters in the world have tried to get a word with this young man but he has always politely told them "I'm busy currently, I cannot speak with you right now." Even though he does not wear a mask no one on earth has been able to identify who he is! many people who have cited the man always describe him very differently and even when photos were captured he still could not be identified! He has tried to end wars in the middle east and has tried to stop whaling in Japan, however we wonder about the psyche of this so called super hero. He says he is here to change the world but with his incredible power we wonder if he is here for better or worse. With great power comes great responsibility now the question we have is can we or can we not trust Ultranova?" The screen shut off as Matthew Navarro sat in his Small one bedroom apartment, on his couch next to his friend Lucas Blue each had a beer in hand, and a look of disappointment on their face. "Man that sucked!" Matt said as he went into his kitchen to retrieve a second round of drinks, "What are you talkin about the people love you!" Lucas said as he stood up to comfort his friend, "Yeah they won't for long if the media keeps asking if I'm a threat!" Matt said as he pulled the caps off of the bottles with his bare hands. "Well come on man it's not like we didn't expect this kind of heat from you being the most powerful vigilante ever!" Lucas said taking his drink and resting it on the table more worried about his friend then his alcohol. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to change the world if they twist everything I do!" Matt said as he hung his head worried and confused. The two thought for a second when Lucas broke the five minute silence with a realization. "Look Matt the fact is Nova hasn't actually spoken to the public yet. He has said a couple of words to the random press but nothing else. Maybe you should agree to a press conference?" Matt thought it over, it was a generally good idea. he would get to speak his mind and would get to address any of the public's fears and concerns about him. The only fear was that someone would attack the conference or that the government would try and arrest him live in front of the whole world. "How would i go about calling a press conference?" Mathew said as he thought about going back under water and getting more sunken treasure to pay for it. "Dude you're a real life superhero! Walk into any station and give em a time and place. they're not gonna say no!" Lucas said now excited his idea seemed so good. Only a minute later did Matt thank his friend for the idea and start changing to leave. When he flew out over the city it was busy, city life. Husbands going to work, school busses leaving for school, the city seemed heavy with traffic as always. Good thing Ultranova doesn't drive. He flew five miles out to see the channel 7 station where he decided to make an entrance he flew in close circling the windows making sure everyone inside had a chance to see him. As everyone gathered outside to observe the living legend as he made a slow descent down to make sure everyone gathered. He didn't touch the ground, but stayed 2 feet above it as everyone gasped, took pictures, or whispered to each other they're questions. "Excuse me sir?" The hero herd as he saw a camera man and the famous reporter Mallory Jameson walk behind him. He turned around as she held her microphone to her face ready to do her job "Mallory Jameson, channel seven news I obviously have many questions but first I'll ask the obvious, Why are you here?" Ultranova looked down at the woman beaming with confidence, waiting for his response "Why because I'm here to speak with you miss Jameson!" The hero said as the woman made a shocked expression. "Me?" She said now confused and already thinking of more questions "Well this morning you seemed to suggest I'm some kind of threat. I'm here to tell you that I'm not. I noticed the public have many questions who I am and why I do what I do so I've come to make an offer." Nova said as he finally descended to his feet walking closer to her. "Every person on earth wants to interview me and I'm giving you that chance." He said as now the reporter seemed scared and at the same time seemed to be holding back a smile of excitement "I will return to this station at 10:00PM tomorrow. This is the only time I will make this offer for an interview. I promise I won't be late. I count on you to be ready." As she tried to ask any more questions he started to defy gravity again and ascended into the air flying away leaving everyone at the station excitedly chattering on about what they had just seen. As Nova had expected as soon as he got home and turned on his television the station was already announcing the interview. Matt was nervous now. What was he going to say or do... he decided there was one way not to freak out... he needed to relax. He went into his bedroom, and started to light all his candles. He moved his bed to reveal a small bonsai tree. He removed his shirt and his shoes and sat down with his legs crossed. he took a deep breath and freed himself from all thought. He took control of his mind an meditated, only thinking of nature and life. As he Meditated and his body started to ascend about of foot above the ground he started seeing something. He saw a nursery, and a baby in a crib in the dark... He saw a small light as the door opened up and a large man stepped in. he couldn't see the man, he was like a shadow, no actual detail to the giant, a silhouette and nothing more. He stood over the child's bed the child looking as if he were about to cry as the giant breathed a strange green life into him as the child opened his eyes they were an intense glowing green. Matt woke up and hit the ground laying back completely out of breath. His head hurt, and he needed sleep. He blew out all the candles with a single thought, and pushed his bed back into place. He slept for about six hours waking up again and again as he kept having the vision. He woke up for the final time to the light of day. It was about 6:00AM and he was wide awake. He didn't bother meditating as he did most mornings for he couldn't escape those horrible green eyes. He went to his firm and stood on the roof as he always did with Lucas as they prepared for a meeting with Hector Mendoza the richest most powerful man in San Ricardo. Hector had called yesterday because Mendoza Power, San Ricardo's nuclear energy distributer needed a new commercial. They decided that driving would be there best option as far getting there. As they drove in the company sedan they talked over an idea about how they would get physicists to come and work they're. As they drove up Matt noticed a large amount of men in cheap clothing walking in and out, looking as if they had just come from the local hood. As he walked in to the large corporate building he stopped seeing them. They checked in with the secretary and went up 24 flights on an elevator to finally hit the penthouse. When they walked in they saw everything any man could ever want, large televisions, a butler, and a man, about 35 years old, In a hot tub in the middle of the room. He was Latin American, with long pitch black hair, a Cigar in his mouth, gold rings on his fingers, and a the shadowy stubble of a shaven beard. Hector Mendoza Opened his arms in a welcoming pattern as he spoke *Ah you must be the boys from Rising star. It's nice to meet you." Matt's eyes widened as he actually looked into Hector's... they were almost a glowing green. He felt scared and worried. What's worse is he couldn't read his mind. It was shrouded from him. As they spoke about the commercial Hector and Matt wondered about eachother, wondered about themselves. when the meeting finished they agreed on a commercial where we show how Mendoza is creating jobs, all the public has to do is take them. After a handshake Matt was handed a business card with Mendoza's personal office phone on it. They left as Matt couldn't stop thinking about the vision... who was the giant... and was Mendoza the child? "You ok Matt?" Lucas said as Matt was released from his trance as the parked their car back at the firm. "Uhh... yeah I'm fine." Matt said as he tried to get out of the car. "Matt whatever it is you know you can tell me right? " Lucas said looking worried." Luke I'll tell you later but right now my head hurts... alot." Matt said as he tried to keep his balance. His vision started to blur, as he collapsed on the sidewalk passing out. "MATT!" Lucas yelled as he shook his friend, panicking as he yelled for help. An ambulance came and picked him up. Mathew's breath became thinner, and his heart rate equally as faint. During this period of unconsciousness, he saw a ball... a crystal ball, with two hands waving over it. They were a woman's hands, the silhouette of a woman's hands. He looked up to see two beautiful grey eyes. They made him feel safe and secure for once in his life. He felt incredible. He awoke from the dream, connected to an I.V , wires, and machines sticking into his body. Then he realized his skin can't be pierced. Yet there were wires, needles, in his skin. A doctor came in at that moment trying to keep him calm telling him he could go home now. Lucas picked him up and took him home. in the car ride Matt inspected the Band-Aids where the needles had been to find they were healed. He used Lucas's knife to test his skin to find it was invulnerable again. He was worried for he didn't know what had taken his power, but he was glad he got it back. He was back at his home, where he suited up, he had a few days off of work, he was going to use it to his advantage, and try to get more hero work in. His job really isn't that demanding in the first place, he was very creative and his job was easy for him.

He flew out over the skies, at about mach 1, getting used to the speed. He flew over the woods, flew over the cities, flew over the lake, he was living in the one moment he felt free, when he was in the skies. He knew he didn't have much time, it was almost time for his interview.

"Hello San Ricardo, and the world! Tonight on Channel 4 news, I have been delighted to be able to interview, The one and only, Ultranova!" Mallery Jameson says as she sits in her interview room right across from the young Superhero. "Thank you Mallery, its a pleasure to be here." Says Ultranova, as he feels somewhat better that he is finally getting this chance. "Ultranova since you stopped Emilio Erickson last year the city of San Ricardo, as well as the world has recognized you as a hero, but we still wonder why you're here? Where did you come from? I have so many questions and it seems I finally get to ask them." Said Mallery as she sits back in her chair. " , I am not some alien sent here because of a dying home world, my parents weren't shot when i was a kid in front of my eyes, I simply know I can do things others can't. " Said the hero taking a short pause. "When I was little, I noticed the Violence, I noticed the pain, i felt the pain. I hated it. I hear everyday, about a new struggle that people go threw and it hurts me. I want to make this world a better place. That is my mission…" At this moment, a bang was heard, there was a voice barking orders, men walked in, military men, all of which held rifles. They surrounded Ultranova, He stood up, confused. Before he could speak, one soldier, older, tall, with opaque sunglasses, a thick beard, and a voice in command said "Ultranova, you are under arrest by the united states government."

To be continued…

look out for Ultranova #2 Pick you poisons


End file.
